Little Angels
by Sidders1234
Summary: When Balthazar, Castiel, and Gabriel get turned into little kids by an unknown force Sam and Dean have to take care of the little boys with wings, Better than it sounds, DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I have been reading a bunch of fics where some of the angels get turned into toddlers and I find them incredibly adorable and wanted to try one for myself. There will be lots of fluff :) I'm setting it in no particular place in the show, just so some certain characters are still alive. Please review and tell me how you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Dean's day had been going fine until the angels showed up. Well by angels he means Alfie, along with three little bundles of joy. Maybe he should back up a bit. Sam and him had been in the hotel room packing up from their last job. It had been easy enough, a vengeful spirit attached to a cursed object. After they had burned the old item, Sam had gotten a call from Bobby who had another case for them a few states west.

They had been packing up their things when none other than Alfie showed up, his clothes in tatters with random blood stains that may or may not have been his own. That's not what caught Dean's attention though. It had been the three sleeping little boys in his arms.

"Alfie!" Sam said in surprise.

"Sam, Dean" He said nodding to each of them in turn. "I need your help".

"Of course, Alfie are you okay?" Sam said in concern while Dean stared at him irritatedly, _they just didn't help the angels _Dean thought.

"Oh I am fine, it's these three that need help." He said shifting so they could see the boys more closely, "Recognize anyone?"

"Is..is that...Balthazar?" Dean asked.

" Along with Castiel and Gabriel yes." He said matter- of – factly as he lowerd them onto the bed, still wrapped in their adult clothes.

"What happened to them!?"

"I don't know"

"What do mean you don't know, you just can't bring them to us!"

"Heaven is in the middle of a war, it is no place for fledglings, and so I need you to watch them while I try to find out who did this." Alfie stated.

"We can't just-" Dean started.

"Wait a second, fledglings? These were millions of year old angels, and now they're just fledglings?" Sam interrupted.

"I'm not sure what happened, I just kind of...found them. But that's the problem It's not just their vessels that turned into children, it's their grace and true form too, I talked to Gabriel a bit, he seemed to have his memory at least some of it, but, he acted like a fledgling. Almost equivalent to you humans' toddler. I just want you to keep them safe, at an age like this they are vulnerable to bothe angels and demons."

Sam and Dean shared a baffled expression. "But we don't even know how to take care of baby angels, or how they're going to act!" Sam argued.

"I must be going soon, someone may get suspicious, but I'll tell you what I can. Fledglings need lots of attention, normally they have older angels that wrap them in their grace to keep them comforted and warm, however they are going to be taken care of by humans so they just need attention and warmth. They need lots of sleep as fledglings. Also grooming-"

"Grooming?" Dean interrupted incredulously.

Alfie simply nodded as he pulled he pulled back Balthazars' shirt revealing a pair of little silvery wings. "They might groom each other, but you should too, Gabriel _might_ be old enough to fly, not any warp flights like we do, just like a bird I guess..." he trailed off looking at their stunned expressions. "What?"

"We can see their wings, like really see them..." Dean said in awe.

Alfie half- smiled, "They do not hold enough power to take them off of your material plane." He hesitated looking up at the ceiling, " I really must be going, please take care of my brothers, and have fun." He says with a wink before he disappears with a flap of wings.

Sam and Dean stared at the spot where he disappeared until they heard movement and a little voice, "Samandriel?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Samandriel?!" The little voice asked again, more urgently this time. Sam reacted first, walking forward to were the little angels lie against each other.

"Samandriel isn't here." Sam said lowering to his knees to see which angel had spoken.

"Wh-wh- where is he?" Another one of the angels asked.

Sam looked at Dean "He..uh, he went to find out what did this to you guys, so you can be back to your big selves again." He finally said with false enthusiasm.

One of the little angels, the littlest angel in fact, sat up, rubbing his eyes. He had messy black hair that was thrown in every direction, and bright blue eyes. "Cas?" Dean asked unable to fathom the thought of the angel, who had been his best friend, to be about the size of a two year old in front of him.

"Dean?" the little black haired voice asked in response.

"Yeah buddy its me." Dean said lowering himself next to Sam so he could see the little one better. As he did this the other two sat up around him. The one the farthest away had to be Gabriel, only because he was the biggest out of the group and the oldest looking, around 5ish, but what gave him away with is sleek golden brown hair and eyes. That had to mean the one on the other side of Cas was Balthazar, with his blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Gabriel.." Sam started "do you remember what did this too you?"

Gabriel shook his head, "No I was just going to check on..." He trailed off looking around. "Where am I? Where is Samandriel? What-"

"Hey,hey Gabriel, calm down ok?" Sam said as he watched the little angel shake, when he didn't calm down Sam looked at Dean, who shrugged. Sam shrugged in return and scooped up the little angel who froze at the touch.

"It's ok..." Sam cooed to him and slowly but surely Gabriel stopped shaking. "You're at a motel with me and Dean, and Samandriel just went off to try and find what did this to you guys." He said.

Gabriel looked around when Sam put the plural on guys. "Cassie! Balthy!" Gabe screamed wriggling free of Sam. Sam struggled to keep a hold of him so he wouldn't fall onto the floor. He lowered him onto the bed and watched him scramble to his brothers.

"Dude what do we do?" Dean whispered to Sam.

Sam shrugged "Take 'em to Bobby's?"

"We can't ask him to let us and three baby angels to stay in the house!" Dean argued.

"Do you have a better idea? We can't keep them on the road with us, and Bobby's place has Angel protection so they can't find us." Sam responded demandingly.

"Alright well he's at the very least, without stops, twenty-four hours away, so we'd better get going.

"We should hit the store first." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Look at them, they are practically swimming in their clothes!" Sam yelled irritated by Dean's lack of cooperativeness.

"Fine" Dean snapped looking back at the angels who were cuddled close together.

"Come on guys... Let's go get in the car." Dean said catching the angels attention.

Gabriel and Balthazar jumped off the bed landing ungracefully. Little Cas though was having more trouble. He was to short to reach the ground and didn't look like he wanted to jump anytime soon. Sam grinned at him and scooped him up, while Dean grabbed Balthazar who couldn't be in a body any older than three or four. While walking out the door Sam grabbed Gabriels' hand just to be sure he wouldn't wander away.

Once they got out into the car they piled them up in the back seat and told them to sit still. Not long after the car started moving Balthazar spoke up, "I'm bored"

"Well you'd better find something to entertain yourself 'cuz we're gonna be in the car awhile." Dean said.

"DEEEAAAANNNN" Balthazar yelled.

"What?" Dean asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I don't have anything to doooo" he complained.

"Groom each other" Sam suggested his voice suggesting a smirk.

It went silent for a minute then, "But we can't get them out from underneath the shirts" It was Gabriel who whined this time.

Dean looked at Sam for help. Sam sighed, "I'll tell you what...when we get you guys some clothes that fit, we'll cut slits in them so you can pull your wings out." he looked back at Dean, "That means we'll have to buy them jackets too, in case we have to go out."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes as they pulled into the walmart parking lot. He started to reach back and gather Cas in his hands. "Dean?"

"What Sam?"

"What are you doing?"

" Uhhhh getting Cas so we can go into walmart?" Dean responded giving him an extremely annoyed face.

"Dude we'd have child services called on us if we brought three little kids in with nothing but shirts on!"

"We are NOT little kids!" Gabriel yelled from the back seat.

Sam ignored Gabriel and got out of the car telling Dean to stay.

Once Sam disappeared into the store Dean could hear sniffling behind him. He turned around to see Cas in the arms of Gabriel and Balthazar. "Hey are you okay Cas?" Dean asked, worried.

Gabriel shot him a threatening glare. "I..I scared" Cas whimpered.

Dean bit his lip, unsure what to do. "Hey Cas..It's gonna be okay...you hear me?" Cas just shook and whimpered in the arms of his brothers. "Hey not trying to be a dick or anything but why is he so...?"

"Emotional?" Balthazar supplied.

"Yeah that."

"We got de-aged in order, so to say. I'm the oldest so I stayed the oldest. Cas is the youngest so he-"

"Stayed the youngest." Dean finished. It made sense, for him to be the youngest out of the group making him more emotional. "How old is he..in angel years?" Dean asked curiously.

"Judging by his grace, I'd say a couple of centuries?" Gabriel guessed.

"That's young?" Dean asked incredulously.

Balthazar sighed "the youngest."

"What do you mean 'the youngest'?"

"Cas is the youngest angel in heaven, and I'm not talking about just right now, he always has been." Gabriel's little kid voice answered.

"Really?" Dean said honestly surprised.

"Yep little Cas here was the last angel to ever be created making him the littlest of brothers." Gabe said with a smile.

"huh" Dean said unable to picture Cas always being 'little' brother.

Soon after Sam came out with bags of clothes. Instantly the angels started fussing about how they wouldn't take the 'baby' clothes.

_Great_ Dean thought _and so the fun begins._


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Gabriel!" Dean yelled in frustration as he and Sam wrestled the little angel. For being in the body of a five year old, Gabriel was still incredibly strong. At the moment, Dean was holding, well trying to hold Gabriel down as Sam struggled to pull the tiny clothing over his head.

He was vaguely aware of Castiel and Balthazar running around the car, tripping on their oversized clothes. They were on a pull-off somewhere along the highway. After cutting the slits in the shirts and attempting to put it on in the store parking lot, they decided it would be best to go somewhere where people wouldn't stare at the little kids' temper tantrum.

"GABRIEL" Sam shouted as he grabbed the little fist flying at him. "Let me just help you pull your wings through and then we can be done."

Despite Sam's efforts, Gabe still squirmed and complained until they got his wings out. Dean couldn't help but stare. He'd only seen shadows of the wings on the wall and now that he could actually see them, he couldn't take his eyes away. As much as he hated to admit it, especially to Gabe, his wings were a beautiful golden color that shimmered in the light almost like a setting sun.

"Okay Balthazar you're next." Sam said, sighing as the little angel tried to run away. Balthazar was bad, but not as much of a struggle as Gabe. The most fussing he gave is when they tried to pull the wings out. Even Balthazar's wings were beautiful. A silver gray that reflected the light in various colors.

They sighed setting Balthazar down and reaching for Cas. _Finally a well behaved one..._ Dean thought. Boy was he wrong. Cas was anything but cooperative. He wasn't violent like Gabriel or vocal like Balthazar... he just really reminded Dean of a worm. He would wiggle and squirm and fidget.

"Cas settle down so we can get this done with." Dean demanded.

At this Cas grinned and squirmed more attempting to wiggle out of Sam's grasp.

"CASTIEL" Sam yelled, causing the little angel to jump, "ENOUGH".

At this he settled with a pout on his lips. "Thank you." Sam said as he began trying to gently pull his wings out.

Cas' wings were different. They didn't catch the light, or reflect it, in fact they just were a solid midnight black. They would look rather intimidating if he wasn't a little kid. Dean could imagine the feathers dark and dangerous, large and sharp. Right now, however, they were just little and fluffy and Dean had an irresistible urge to stroke them.

After they got the little angels dressed in more suitable clothing they loaded in the car and started on the long drive ahead to Bobby's. The first few hours were agonizing. The little angels bickered and squirmed. At one point it was a full on scream match.

"NUH-UH" Balthazar yelled.

" YES-HUH" Gabriel retaliated.

" I WAS THERE I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Balthazar screamed.

"I WAS THERE TOO AND I'M OLDER THAN YOU SO I REMEMBER MORE!" Gabriel screeched in return.

"HEY!" Dean finally yelled gaining the angels attention. "That is enough!"

"But Balthy is trying to tell me..even though I'm older than him.."

"I don't care what he is trying to tell you...No yelling in the car" Sam helped.

It was silent for a little bit and Dean enjoyed being able to think again. He could hear them muttering to each other and he had so much trouble understanding what they were saying, he wondered if it was Enochian. But naturally it ended pretty quick.

"No Cas that's not how it happened." He heard Balthazar say in a clearer voice. He was going to brush it off when he heard Gabriel pipe up.

"That didn't happen either Balthazar, you're both wrong."

Dean shut his eyes and sighed when the little voices became louder and more outraged. This was going to be a very long ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sighed in relief as they pulled into Bobby's driveway. The angels had fallen asleep a while ago and he hated to wake them up. They looked so peaceful. He was still in a daze at the wings and the fact that they sleep. He was so used to Cas not sleeping it was odd to see him curled up inbetween his older brothers. Sam started to reach back to grab them before Dean stopped him.

Sam looked at him strangely, "What?" he whispered.

"We should let Bobby know we're here before we just come in with little angels" Dean told him.

"What does it matter? We're going in with them either way."

"Yes, we are but we should tell him first." Dean said getting out of the impala.

He walked around the car and stood there waiting for Sam. Finally he opened the door and stepped out rolling his eyes. They went up to the door and knocked, something they usually wouldn't take time to do.

"COMING" Bobby yelled from somewhere inside the house. The door opened moments later and Bobby stepped out. "Dean? Sam? It's been a while!" He exclaimed as he pulled them in for a hug. They returned the hug greatfully but nervously. Bobby pulled back and noticed their faces. "What is it?"

"Well Bobby uh funny story actually.." Dean started. He didn't know how to explain having little angels show up randomly. He was saved from having to explain when one of the back doors opened. Sam bit his lip and turned around to see Gabriel walk around the car.

"What is that?!" Bobby yelled.

"Shhhh" Dean said frantically "You don't want to wake the others up!"

"The others?!"

"Uhhh, yeah we sort of have two others." Dean said as he turned back around to look at Gabe who had stopped dead and was looking at Bobby untrustingly. "Come here." Dean demanded to Gabe who looked back and forth, unsure. Slowly he walked up and more into the light so that Bobby could see him better.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah." Same answered.

"Swam" Gabriel slurred sleepily.

"Yes Gabe?"

He yawned, "Why is everyone being so loud? I was Sweeping."

"We weren't being that loud." Dean said incrediously.

Bobby smacked him in the back of the head, "He's an angel you idget!"

That's when they heard movement from inside the car. And groaning. Balthazar stumbled out of the now open door, yawning. "Gabriel? Where did you go?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes. Gabriel immeadiatly turned around and headed towards his brother. That is when Bobby saw his golden wings.

"Wings?! Not only are they little but they have WINGS?" Bobby yelled instantly.

The yelling took effect instantly. There was crying that now came from the car. Bobby looked surprised as his eyes grew wide.

"Good job you woke him up." Dean snapped as he made his way towards the car where the two year old little boy was woken. "He Cas it's alright" Dean cooed as he pulled the little boy out of the car.

Cas buried himelf into Dean crying and tired.

Dean walked back to the steps where Bobbyhad his mouth open in shock.

"Dean? You'd better give Cassie to me." Gabriel said coming up beside him.

"Why?"

"He's tired, you're talking, he will get...grumpy." Gabe warned.

"Oh please Gabriel I think I can handle a grumpy two hear old." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Wha-" Bobby started to ask but was cut off by a scream.

Not just any scream, a scream of an angel. Dean almost dropped cas at the painful noise. It was him screaming. Gabriel was right, he was tired and cranky and Dean could not handle him. Cas continued to cry and scream and pound his little fists into Dean. Sam and Bobby were covering their eyes and almost in tears themselves at the peircing noise.

"DEAN" Sam managed to scream over the noise. "GIVE HIM TO GABRIEL!"

Dean didn't protest and bent down to hand him to Gabe who was smirking, not in the least effected by the noise. Immeadiatly Cas calmed down as Gabriel talked to him in enochian and Balthazar ran soothing fingers through Cas's black feathers.

Dean's ears were ringing and he was having a hard time focusing but he did make out Gabriels, "Told you so."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: So sorry for not updating... with the holidays and get togethers I have been very busy! hopefully I will have more time to update now :) thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and faved!**

Dean's ears were ringing violently as he held the door open for Gabriel who looked like he was struggling to hold Cas. He knew that he was deffinantly strong enough, but he was in the body of a five year old so his little arms were having trouble holding Cas everywhere he needed to be supported. Cas was completely out again, thank god. He was snuggled up to Gabe with his little black wings and messy hair making him look incredibly adorable.

Bobby was in complete shock as he directed Gabe and Balthazar to the couch. Sam had take Cas away from Gabe to be laid on the couch. Then picked up both Gabe and Balthy to put them on the couch next to Cas. Bobby turned on a movie for them, just for a little backround noise to cover up their voices in the kitchen. Cas hadn't budged since Gabriel took him, Balthazar was soon fast asleep next to him, but little Gabriel watched, fascinated at the television. Dean was wondering why he seemed so fascinated by the TV since he's made himself into the films before, but then he remered that he is millions of years younger than he was before, so this was bound to fascinate him.

"Someone mind explaining to me what is going on?" Bobby said as he pulled three beers from the fridge.

"Well Cas, Gabriel, and Balthazar got young." Dean said.

"Well, I actually figured that out for myself, idgit, give me a little detail." Bobby said to him.

Dean held up his hands in surrender and turned to Sam, gesturing for him to take over.

"We really don't know. Sammandriel just showed up with them. He said that he doesn't have any idea what happened, but their grace and true form got de-aged too, not just the vessels."

"And you just brought them here?"

"yeah..."

"A call would've been nice"

"Sorry."

Bobby rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer. "Exactly how young are we dealing with here?"

"Well Sammandriel called them fledglings so -"

"Gabe talked to me about this in the car." Dean interrupted. "He said how Cas is the youngest angel in heaven, which I didn't know, and that he is only a couple of centuries now that he is de-aged. He also said that would make him like a toddler, which is like two years right? Well I think they're going to act about how they look."

Bobby nodded, " and they need sleep now?"

"Yeah, Sammandriel said they need lots of it, and like a ton of attention, something about when angels are young in heaven they wrap themselves in the older angels grace, which they obviously can't do now. Also they need their wings groomed regularly." Sam said.

"What about eating?" Bobby asked.

"Oh..um we didn't ask"

"Idgits, they need sleep and being held what makes you think they probably won't need food either?"

"Well they can just tell us when they are hungry can't they?" Dean asked.

Bobby shook his head, " they don't need to eat now, how are they just going to know what hungry feels like."

"Deannnnn" a little voice suddenly came from the door way.

They all looked down to see little Gabriel looking up at them. "Yes Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"I'm sooo cold, and I feel so lonely." Gabe said wrappring his arms around himself.

They all looked at each other before Sam bent down and scooped Gabriel up, holing him close. Instantly Gabe snuggled in and was half asleep.

"Sammadriel wasn't kidding when he said they needed lots of attention was he?" Dean asked.

Bobby shook his head no as he took another swig of his beer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, and faves! enjoy!**

Dean woke up to the sound of giggling. He'd fallen asleep in one of the many rooms in Bobby's house. He rolled over and tried to fall back asleep, but the giggles became long strands of laughter soon followed by scolding. He rolled out of bed, groaning and drug his feet downstairs. His eyes widened when he realized why Sam was scolding the baby angels. There was mud ALL over the house. Little footprints and handprints. And a long dragging line that had to be coming from Cas's oversized coat he refused to get rid of.

"What happened?!"

"Well Bobby just woke me up and said that he cpuldn't find the angels anywhere. So we found them, outside, playing in the mud. When we tried to grab them, they decided it would be fun to play chase, in the house, covered in mud." Sam said rubbing his temples.

Dean looked at the little angels who had big smiles on their faces and were obviously very proud of themselves.

"You guys think this is funny?" Dean asked.

They froze and looked at him, waiting to see where they were going with this. "It's not funny at all, and it was very wrong of you all to do this, now tell me what happened."

"Cas wanted to go outside when he woke up, so we went out." Balthazar said, as the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

Dean sighed, "first of all, you do NOT under any circumstances go outside without us. Second off all, you do NOT play in the mud, and lastly you do NOT drag it into the house. Do you all understand me?"

They nodded their heads very seriously and muttered apologies. "Now I want you to all go to the bathroom, and wait there very quietly while we get your clothes changed." they all trudged clumsly up the steps.

"Wow Dean I didn't realize you were such a good dad." Sam mocked.

"Shut up Sam and help me change them."

They went upstairs where the little angels all stood around the sink and waited for them. They changed much easier this time even though they still complained and wriggled around.

"Alright, now wash your hands...and Cas give me your coat it's covered in mud."

"NO!" Cas yelled hugging the muddy coat closer to him.

"Cas we need to wash it, just give it to me and I'll give it right back after we're done." Sam said reaching for the coat.

"NO!" he yelled again and held it away from Sam. Dean took the opportunnity to grab the coat from his hands.

"HEY!" Cas yelled.

"We'll give it right back Cas, now all of you come downstairs so we can clean you're wings."

Dean picked up the pouting Cas and took him downstairs and began to pull mud out of his feathers. Sam took Gabriel in his lap and Bobby took Balthazar in his. Dean admired how soft the feathers were even cloaked in mud. SMASH!

They all jumped as the glasses at the sink shattered on the floor. "What the-" Dean started.

Bobby's eyes got big and he shoo his yead as he nodded his head in Cas's direction. Dean pulled Cas around to face him and was surprised to see his eyes red and puffy.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"I-I-I want my coat!" he wailed and another shatter came from the kitchen.

"Cas, it's ok you can have it in a little bit."

"Dean" Balthazar said from Bobby's lap, shuddering in pleasure as his wings were cleaned. "he's very young, reasoning won't help, keep grooming his feathers unless you want him to cry."

Dean didn't have to take it into consideration, he just flipped him around, ignoring his sniffles and worked on his wings. After a bit, he was practically purring and extending his wings on his own for Dean to get the feathers that are very close to his shoulder blades. They sat like that for awhile only two more glasses shattered, but Dean, Sam, and Bobby enjoyed playing with the angels feathers, and Cas was very pleased to get his coat back.


	7. Chapter 7

About an hour later they were still grooming the angels wings. Dean was extremely surprised about how long it was taking to straighten and clean their feathers, not that he minded. Cas' wings were beautiful, his midnight feathers captured the light, swallowing it. It made Dean wonder why Cas, of all angels had black wings. He's always imagined angels with fluffy white wings, and only angels like the devil to have wings as dark as these.

"Dean" a sudden little voice said, snapping him from his reverie.

"Yeah Cas?" he asked, half afraid he would say something about wanting his coat again.

"I...have a weird feeling in my stomach.." That was definantly not what Dean was expecting.

"Me too" the two other youngsters spoke up.

"Wh-" Dean started.

" Probably just hungry, I don't think I can get these things much cleaner anyway." Bobby interupted, running his hands through Balthazars wings once again.

Sam sat Gabriel down on the floor who was quickly joined by his brothers. Balthazar was talking in enochian to Gabriel as little Castiel started playing with Gabriel's golden wings, which were way to big for him.

Dean met Sam and Bobby in the kitchen. "What're we going to do?" Bobby whispered.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. The way he was saying that made it sound as if they couldn't handle them, they all knew Bobby never got a chance for kids as his own and that he enjoyed having the little boys more than Sam and Dean both.

Sam must've been thinking the same thing, " What do you mean?"

Bobby's eyes widened, "What do I mean? We have absolutely NO idea what happened to them or how to deal with them! You all saw what Cas did when he was upset!"

"But we can't just kick them out onto the street! Alfie said himself, angels and demons both are going to want them!" Dean argued.

"I'm not saying to kick them out onto the street! I'm not dumb I know they are vulnerable! All I'm saying is that we need ot get doing some research, and to do that I can't have three little angels running around, making a rukus." Bobby said.

"Good point, maybe we should take them out to lunch, we don't have any easy food to make anyway so maybe we can stop at the store." Sam said.

"Do...do you think that'a a good idea?" Dean asked.

"Of course, I got them little jackets to cover their wings so we won't have to worry about that." Sam answered.

Dean walked in to gather the boys while Sam went to find their jackets. Cas was still innocently playing with Gabriels golden feathers but Gabriel and Balthazar were having some sort of argument. He couldn't understand what they were saying, because it was in enochian. But the way they spit some of the words made it sound as if they were argueing.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

They both froze in surprise, Gabe looked at him with wide eyes and barely shook his head no. Dean nodded in understanding, he would just have to wait. "Well guys, we're gonna go get something to eat then-"

"We dwont need to eat." Balthazar stated.

"No, not normally but you're not in heaven, so things are going to be different. And I'm pretty sure the thing you're feeling in your stomach is hunger."

"Found them!" he heard Sam yell from the other room.

Sam came in and Dean helped him wrestle the little angels to the ground and put their jackets on. They put shoes on Gabe and Balthazar, they weren't ideal, just what Sam guessed on when buying them clothes. Cas started to fuss to much when the shoes they'd guessed for him were too big. Dean hated to give in to him but they decided to let him go in socks, he was young enough they would probably have to carry him a lot anyway.

Sam scooped up Cas and took Balthazars' hand while Dean grabbed Gabe's. They made their way out to the car and set them in the back seat.

"That's another thing we need,- car seats." Sam said.

They settled in the car and not two minutes later they were all argueing and fighting. Great Dean thought, this is going to be a looooong ride.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter isn't real action packed, but like I said this is a fluffy story XD please tell me how you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was having a hard time focusing on what they were arguing about, instead he was trying to imagine what Gabe and Balthy had been talking about. He couldn't help but wonder if it was something about Cas. But why were they speaking in front of him, if it was about him? That and Cas speaks enochian, so wouldn't he be able to tell if he was talking about him? Then again Cas is apperantly really young, and he was pretty pre-occupied about playing with Gabriel's feathers...

"DEAN!" He suddenly heard Sam yell in a frustrated tone.

"What?"

Sam looked over at him rolling his eyes, "You're the dad here..please make them stop.."

Dean looked back at them all arguing in the back seat, Gabe was yelling and Balthazar was whining back at him while Cas jumped in every so often...

"HEY" Dean yelled capturing all of their attention. "What is going on?"

They all started to talk at once, to tell Dean their side of the story, but Dean was not having it. "EVERYONE QUIET" They all froze and looked up at him. "I don't care what happened, how it happened, or who started it, you will NOT embarrass us in the store, you will behave yourselves and be kind to your brothers, and if you do behave, we will buy you guys something special before we leave, do you understand?"

They all nodded their heads, their eyes big. Sam looked at him with disbelief, Dean smirked back. A few deadly silent minutes later they were pulling into the local grocery store. Sam reached back and grabbed Cas while Dean grabbed Balthy in one arm and Gabe's hand in another. Minutes later him and Sam were arguing about the cart situation.

They knew that both Cas and Balthy would get tired really easily and that it would be easier to put them into a cart, instead of having to carry them. Sam wanted to take two carts with Balthy in one and Cas in the other. Dean argued that, that was pointless and that they could put Cas in the top part and Balthy in the bottom. Sam then said that they wouldn't have enough room to put stuff in the cart then and they might as well take two if they were going to do that.

"Sam, this is what we'll do..." Dean started as he lifted Balthy off of his hip and into the cart. "We'll figure it out as we go." he then took Gabriel's hand and laced his fingers in with the holes on the side of the cart, he knelt down in front of him.. " You do not let go of this cart do you understand me Gabe?" Gabe nodded his head very seriously and Dean stood back up to face Sam, smirking.

"Well what happens if Gabriel gets tired, mr. know it all?" Sam asked.

"Then we'll switch him and Balthazar." Dean said as he held his hands out.

Sam looked at him weirdly, "What are you doing?"

"Give me Cas, you can push the cart...mom." Dean smirked at him.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, but he hald Cas out, who fussed at the open air suddenly under him. Dean took him quickly not wanting him cry, and put him on his hip, just as Balthazar had been. Immeadiatly Cas ralaxed and giggled at Dean as he poked his nose.

"Ready" Dean said and they walked into the store. Their first prioraty was easy food to buy and make at the house so they all headed in that direction. Balthazar kept reaching his little arms out and trying to grab things off of the shelf, but luckily he was buckled into the cart to he didn't go anywhere. Gabriel just ran his fingers along the shelves, and little Castiel was oblivious to it all, he just seemed to enjoy watching the people go by with his thumb in his mouth.

Sam picked up several boxes of mac n' cheese along with ramen noodles and peanut butter with jelly. Sam decided they needed sippy cups for the boys too, along with a couple gallons of milk and juice. Once they were satisfied with the variety of snacky foods and real food they bought car seats. Next they moved on to clothes..which was more of a challenge. They didn't know what size to get any of them, and Dean really didn't want to have to try and change the fussy angels in the dressing rooms.

"Dean, lets just ask someone." Sam suggested.

"No Sam...we can figure it out."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked up to the young lady who was re-arranging clothes. "Excuse me miss...um my brother and I are trying to please our wives and take the boys out to get stuff...but we're not sure what size to get them...and they tend to get fussy when we try to put the clothes on to see the sizes, and we could call but we want this to go as smoothly as possible..." Sam rambled on, trying to sound desperate.

She smiled largely, "I have a couple little boys of my own, I would be glad to point you in the right direction."

She walked up to the boys and examined them like a fine piece of art. "Well aren't you just handsome little fellas aren't you?" she smiling at each of the boys in turn. "Well what's your name sweetie?" she asked bending down to see Gabe.

"Gabriel" Gabe answered shyly.

"I'm Balthazar!" Balthazar yelled from his spot in the cart, not at all shy like his brother.

She smiled up at him, " Well Balthazar you look about the size of one of my boys, so I think you should focus on this rack of clothes." She said as she pointed next to her.

"And you" she said looking back down at Gabriel, are probably only a couple sizes bigger than him so I would suggest either this rack, or this one." she said as she showed them each rack.

"And who are you?" she said turning her attention to Cas who buried his head into Dean's neck and grabbed his shirt. Dean rubbed his back, and he could feel his wings shaking.

"This is Cas." Dean said.

"Well Cas you look pretty small there, I would suggest that rack near the end for you."

"Thank you" Sam said.

"My pleasure, if I can do anything else..let me know." she said before she walked away.

"She was nice." Sam said narrowing his eyes after her.

"Dude you have a wife" Dean joked.

Sam rolled his eyes as he turned around and started rumaging through the racks of clothes. In the end they all ended up with at least seven different outfits, one for each day, not including pajamas they got for them. They moved on next to shoes wish they found pretty easily.

"Alright Sammy do you think they behaved themselves good enough?" Dean asked as he smiled at the boys who all turned to him in excitement. They had behaved themselves fairly well. They had a couple times were they would fuss or argue, but overall they did fine.

Sam smiled, "Yes I think they did." he said turning the cart around towards the toy section. Gabriel was dragging his feet, he was tired they knew, but when they offered for Balthazar to walk and him ride he refused, however he started bouncing in excitement. They walked through the isles and picked what they wanted. Balthazar got a package of little toy cars, Gabriel got a remote control monster truck, and Cas hadn't gotten anything yet.

"What do you want buddy?" Sam asked looking at Cas.

Cas looked around and then screamed "BEE!" And giggled. He was pointing at the pillow pet of a bee while making grabby hands at the same time.

At checkout, Sam lifted Balthy out of the cart and picked Gabriel up in, who sighed happily. They checked out with no trouble and mede their way out to the impala with their cartload. When they got their, the first thing they did was set the car seats up, and put the boys in them. Gabriel got seated behind Dean so that the seat wouldn't bump his legs like it would if he were to be behind Sam. That meant that Balthazar was behind Sam and Cas was in the middle because he would be the one to need the most attention, so it was easier to get to him. Then they put their new shoes on them so they wouldn't fuss about the old uncomfortable ones in the restaurant. As they loaded the things into the trunk they heard footsteos behind them.

"Hi boys, nice to see you again! Anything else I can help you with?" When they spun around they met face to face with the same lady who helped with the clothes.

Dean tensed, her eyes were black.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Dean tensed, her eyes were black._

"What do you want?" Dean spit at the demon.

The thing smiled, cocking her head, "I only want to see the new additions."

"Screw you." Sam spit pulling out their trusty knife.

Instantly the thing screamed and threw its head back, leaving in a puff of black smoke. The lady fell to the ground.

Dean rushed back to the drivers side and jumped in, "Hurry Sam now!" he yelled to his brother who was coming around the other side of the car. Once he was in Dean pulled the car out and took off. Once they were safely on the road Dean remembered the angels.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked from behind him.

"Yes Gabe?"

"Why was the nice lady screaming?"

Sam and Dean looked at eachother, unsure what to say. They didn't want to scare the angels but they didn't know what to tell them either.

"She just tripped, and fell. It took her by surprise.. it scared her." Sam lied.

"Then why did we leave so quickly?" Balthazar asked.

Dean faked a laugh, "You guys are silly, we were already ready to go."

The angels stayed silent and Dean couldn't tell if they actually believed him or not. As much as he wanted to rush back to Bobby's where he knew that they would be safe he knew that they had promised them that they would take them to a restaurant. And they were already suspicious, if they rushed them home, they would know.

They pulled into the closest family diner they could find and parked. Dean and Sam both got out and opened up the back door and began unbuckling the angels from their carseats. Dean picked up Gabriel since he knew that he was tired from walking, and put him on his hip before he shut they door. Sam pulled Cas and Balthy out and grabbed their hands as they walked into the resturant.

Once they were into the resturant they sat at a booth with Sam and Gabe on one side, and Cas, Balthy, and Dean on the other. Cas and Balthy both had those little booster seats so they could see the table. When the waitress came Dean ordered a beer and a burger for himself, chicken nuggets for Cas and a grilled cheese for Balthy. Sam ordered some fruit smoothy with a salad and two mini burgers for Gabriel.

Dean tried to lighten the mood by asking the angels about their toys until their food came. When it did they angels just stared at it.

"Go ahead guys, eat." Dean said as he pourd ketchup onto Cas's plate and urged him to dip his nuggets in there. After a bit the angels started nibbling on their food, soon followed by taking large bites.

"Well now we know they were just hungry." Sam said relieved.

"Do you guys want more" Dean asked handing Balthazar a napkin.

They shook their heads no as they slurped at their juices. When they were done Dean picked up Cas and Sam picked up Balthy and help Gabriels hand as they made their way out to they car. Once they were buckled in and driving, the angels were completely silent. Cas and Balthy were sleeping and Gabriel was dozing off.

By the time they got back to Bobby's all the angels were sleeping peacefully. Sam managed to grab both Cas and Balthy and Dean got Gabe to carry in. once they were inside they laid the boys on the couch and went to find Bobby.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Police! Open up!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long..just so busy, and I've been contemplating the idea of starting another fic...I know, I know, I can barely keep up with the three that I have but we'll see XD Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_ "Police! Open up!"_

Dean tensed. "The police?" he asked Sam.

At that moment Bobby came running down the stairs shaking his head, "Police? What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Sam exclaimed.

"Stay back and let me handle it." Bobby said as he reached for the door handle. He stopped and turned around, "Make sure the angels don't come out here."

When Bobby opened up he did a double take. It was Jody with a grin on her face. "Jody?" Bobby asked exasperated.

She smiled at him, " Sorry for the dramatic enterance...are Sam and Dean here?"

"Yeah...they are."

Dean watched as Jody came through the door and passed through the devil's trap easily.

"Hey boys! Long time no see!" She exclaimed as she hugged them.

They smiled and hugged her back. "Any particular reason you're here?" Sam asked.

"Well I do have a few questions for you guys...the deputy was going to come out, but I decided it would be better for me to ask the questions." she looked at them and then continued. "There were reports of an impala flying out of the parking lot of a local grocery store, after a female employee was found screaming, then unconcious on the ground... do you boys know anything about this?"

Bobby looked at them each in turn, his eyebrows raised.

"She was demon." Dean said.

"A demon? At a grocery store? Why?" Jody asked.

"Uh..." Sam started as he searched Bobby's face for an explanation.

"What?" Jody asked, catching on quickly.

"We might as well tell her boys, if you guys are staying here she should know."

"Tell me what?" She asked warily.

Sam put his finger to his lips, gesturing for her to follow. They followed him quietly into the living room where the boys were curled up sleeping. Jody widened her eyes in surprise but Dean elbowed her with his finger to his lips. At the same time Sam grabbed the back of Gabriel's shirt and lifted it up to reveal golden wings. Jody's mouth fell open in shock. They gestured for her to follow them back out to the kitchen, once they were there she still had her mouth open in shock.

" What...are they?" she asked, bewilderment and excitement blending.

"Angels" Bobby replied calmly.

"Angels? You have baby angels?"

"No another angel found them and brought them to us this way, we don't know what happened but demons and angels alike are trying to get them for information I suppose." Sam stated.

"So that was a demon then? At the store trying to get them?" Jody asked.

Dean nodded his head.

Just then there was a gasp, "Their going to get us!" The tiny voice cried.

They all looked down and were met by the terrified stare of Balthazar. "Balthy, shhhh, it's ok" Sam said frantically. Then Balthy saw Jody and jumped back, "Who is she? Is she a demon? Is she here for us?!" he yelled shaking in fear.

Dean shushed him but he began to cry, well scream. They all put their hands over their ears and yelled for him to stop, he continued to cry and scream in his true voice. His wings flared around him like he was using them as a shield. Soon Dean's knees began to buckle and he felt blood trickle from his ears.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Dean opened his eyes, ears ringing. He saw a sleepy eyed Gabe and Cas wrapping their wings around Balthazar in a comforting manor. Instantly Sam scooped him up and pressed him against his chest. "Balthazar I promise we won't anything happen to you."

Dean knew it was probably because he was so tired. They must've woken him up. Jody was shaking her head but she walked up to little Balthazar and stuck out her hand, "My name is Jody, I protect this town and all that is in it, including you. I won't let anything happen you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated! I promise you I have not forgotten about this story! It was just finals and my brother graduated so there was tons of parties to attend to... well hopefully things start to slow down and I can get into a routine of keeping this updated! Again, thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

They finally got the little angels to fall asleep then, all curled up together on the couch in a nest of blankets and pillows. Their little wings wrapped around each other like blankets. He noticed the Gabe was in the middle and had his wings, the biggest of the three angels, wrapped around his little brothers who also had one wing slung around him.

Dean tiptoed with the others back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that..." Sam said to Jody who had a wistful little smile on her face.

"No don't apologize I mean any tired and scared little kid would cry like that... well I mean not like that... but you get it."

Dean cleared his throat. " So … if you wouldn't mind just keeping an eye out for any suspicious characters... I mean I'm sure that demon is spreading the word.. but this is the safest place that we know to take them..."

"Of course, and if you guys need any help don't hesitate to call me. I can watch them while you're gone and even teach you guys a few things that are vital when working with small children." Jody responded with a smile.

"Thanks Jody" Sam said with a genuine smile.

"Anytime boys." She said walking out. "I'll just tell them down at the station that you guys had nothing to do with it, and even if you did there is no evidence of anything."

"Thank you." Bobby said.

He had been so quiet that Dean had almost forgotten that he was there. He watched Jody walk out to her car and give them the call me sign. They all smiled and waved, before shutting the door.

At this point the little angels were moving around again, not being able to keep up the pleasant sleep since they had already woken up once. Cas came out first his eyes half closed and his black hair messy, he was stretching his wings and raising his arms into the air like he wanted to be picked up, it was an incredibly adorable sight. And Dean obliged quickly, scooping up the little angel and holding him against his chest.

"You powmise to keep us safe?" He asked his little voice sleepy and unclear.

" Always."

Cas smiled at him, his little fluffy wings brushing against Dean's face. Just at that moment Gabe and Balthazar came in yawning and stretching their wings. Dean set Cas down and he ran over to his brothers grabbing their wings.

"OW CAS" Balthazar yelled swatting at him.

"Balthazar don't yell..." Bobby muttered absently as he opened another book and headed into the unoccupied living room.

\ "Castiel do not pull on your brothers wings!" Sam scolded.

Cas pouted and didn't remove his hands from Gabriels golden feathers. Gabe didn't seem to mind though as he absentmindely pulled a fuzz ball out of Cas's hair.

"Well I bet you guys are hungry!" Dean said. He pulled out a few boxes of mac and cheese and got some water boiling. Meanwhile Sam pulled out their sippy cups. They had established that Cas had the little blue one with clouds. Balthazar had the one that was green with dinosaurs all over it and Gabriel had a yellow one with various red and green patterns on it. Sam filled it with juice and handed them each their cup before ushering them into the living room to play quietly while the food was being prepared.

They heard giggles and footsteps and also Bobby's exasperated sigh. He could almost hear him roll his eyes. They were going to have to go out again soon so that way Bobby had some nice quiet time to research what could have caused this. Dean would never say this outloud but he was very excited about taking care of the little angels and he couldn't stop playing over in his head how adorable Cas looked when he asked him if he would keep them safe.

"Always." he whispered to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

** Authors Note: Has it really been nearly three months?! where did summer go?! I apologize for the delayed update and I really do hope I can get a schedule down! Please enjoy!**

Dean filled the five plates in front of him. Bobby had insisted that he didn't want to eat or even be disturbed, so they decided that after they were all done eating they would take the little angels out to play. Meanwhile, Sam went to the living room to get the angels. Dean just finished setting them each a spot at the table as they came wandering out.

Balthazar was the first to come out, his fluffy wings flapping slighty in excitement. Dean helped him on the chair and ordered him to wait for his brothers before he started to eat. Gabriel came out next, his golden eyes fixed on the plate on mac n' cheese beside his younger brother. Cas trailed behind Gabriel his little hands wrapped tightly up in Gabriel's golden feathers. Dean half winced at the feathers that were being pulled in odd directions, but Gabriel really didn't seem to mind at all. Sam untangled Cas and helped him into the chair that was right in the middle of Balthazar and Dean before he took one next to Gabriel.

Gabriel said something, soft and quiet, to Balthazar who was seated across from him. Dean realized it was enochian and exchanged curious looks with Sam. That's when Dean remembered before, when Balthazar and Gabriel seemed to be talking about Cas. He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten about that and was now very determined to find out what was happening.

"Go ahead guys, dig in." Sam stated, breaking the silent conversation between the two angels.

"Dean." Cas stated smacking at the table with his little fist.

"Yes Cas?" Dean answered.

"Cwup."

Dean realized he had set his sippy to far away for him to reach. He grinned at the little angel and handed it over.

"Balthazar. Stop." Sam scolded.

Dean looked up to see Balthazar trying to climb onto the table. Balthazar reluctantly sat back down crossing his little arms over his chest, pouting.

"What's the matter?"

"I wanna sit next to Gabwiel." He whined.

"No."

"I wanna go outside and play." He continued whining.

"Not until you're done."

A glass shattered in the sink and all eyes turned to the pouting angel.

"Balthazar either you eat and then go outside and play or you go take a nap while we take Gabe and Cas out to play." Dean threatened.

Balthazar grudgingly uncrossed his arms and took another bite of his food, his eyes not leaving his plate.

"That's what I thought."

They finished eating in silence and made the boys sit in the living room to settle their stomaches before they went outside. Once they were done cleaning up Sam and Dean went to prepare them for outside play. It was a tad bit chilly out so they made them put on their jackets with the slits, and helped them pull their wings out. After lacing up their shoes they were ready to go and play. They bounced at the door excitingly. Dean was anxious to find out what Gabriel and Balthazar were talking about and he planned to do it as soon as they got out there.

_The Demon stood on the corner of a street in a small town where it could smell the angels. It's eyes gazed around the surrounding humans and sensed nothing.A police car pulled up to a redlight nearby and the demon watched the short haired lady in the car. The lady looked at him and smiled a frienly smile but the demon could see knowledge behind the easy grin. It's eyes flickered black for a moment and returned a twisted grin of its own._


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: I promise this story has not been forgotten! I can't believe it's been over a year since I've updated I'm so sorry! Besides hitting a major writers block life has just been crazy! I had to have reconstructive surgery on my arm so that accounts for many months of not updating...Thank you to all who have followed and favorited! This chapter will have no real point to it just lots and lots of fluff! I own nothing!**

Dean and Sam led the little angels outside and they bounced in excitement. As soon as the door was opened Gabriel took off flapping his golden wings hard. He ran down the steps and out the driveway his wings never missing a beat before he leaped into the air his wings trying desperately to support him. The attempt was failed as he crashed back to the ground after only a few mere seconds in the air. Sam's eyes widened as he hurried over toward the grounded angel. Balthazar laughed loudly before he was silenced by a look from Dean.

"Are you okay Gabe?" Sam asked as he crouched next to angel.

Gabriel sat up and looked at Sam with a pout on his lips. "I can't fly."

Sam, trying and failing to resist a smile let out a small chuckle and ruffled his hair. "You'll get it someday I'm sure bud." He said as he helped him to his feet.

Dean set Cas down who had been sitting in his arms comfortably watching the whole scene play out with an amused and slighly confused expression. He ran towards Balthazar who was walking and giggling like a madman over to Gabriel. Gabriel sent Balthazar a dirty look and stuck out his tongue causing Balthazar to laugh harder and clutch his stomach.

"Y-You should've seen your face when you realized you couldn't fly!" Balthazar exclaimed through his hysterical cackling.

Gabriel huffed exasperated and embarassed by his younger brother and lunged at him tackling him to the ground. Balthazar yelped in surprise before he pushed Gabriel off of him and rushed him in an attempt to get the upper hand. The two continued to wrestle before Castiel decided he wanted a part of it and jumped on them both.

Sam glanced at Dean with a raised eyebrow and Dean smiled at the small angels antics. Sam and Dean trailed behind the angels as they ran after eachother and fought playfully.

"So what are we going to do about that demon?" Sam asked, kicking a stray tennis ball.

Dean shrugged. "Not really much we can do besides stay low. We knew we would have demons after the angels, the house is protected so not much to worry about I don't think."

"Dean, what about when we go out? Their safety should be our top priority. We can't take risks like that."

"Sam. What do you expect me to do? Go out and and kill every demon within a 100 mile radius? Look, that will just tell them we are nervous. As far as I'm concerned, we are safe. We lay low until we can figure things out. Okay?" Dean said looking at Sam expectantly.

Sam pursed his lips, obviously displeased with his logic. Dean could practically see the gears turning as Sam tried to think of better reasoning to support his argument. Just then his thoughts were interupted by a yelp and very loud protesting. They looked over to see Balthazar yelling at Cas and rubbing his arm. Gabriel stood off to the side watching but not get involved.

"What happened?" Dean demanded warily glancing at Cas whos lip was trembling as his older brother glared down at him.

"He bit me." Balthazar said angrily.

"Cas..is this true?" Sam started.

Dean took advantage of them sorting things out and met eyes with Gabriel and gestured for him to come over. Gabe looked confused but did what he was asked and walked slowly with dean farther away from the others.

"Gabriel.. what were you talking with Balthazar about earlier?" Dean said watching the golden haired boy closely.

"Uhh..nothing.. What are you talking about?" He said looking everywhere except for Dean's eyes.

"Gabriel." Dean said sternly. "Look at me."

Gabriel hesitated before he raised his eyes to meet Dean's. "I need you to tell me everything.. we have to figure out a way to help you.. and I need to know everything to be able to do that."

He hesitated biting his bottom lip and he struggled for the right words. "Me and Blathazar we.. we noticed something different about Cas. While me and him struggle to do somethings and have some desires and abilities as a fledgeling we still hold all of our memories and knowledge. Cas while physically and partially mentally was reverted back to a younger state than us..it seems to be affecting him differently.. he doesn't remember everything he wants to speak more enochian and isn't always aware of things that he should be.. even as a fledgeling."

Dean scrunched up his eyebrows in thought.. what does this mean? Cas was reverter to a younger state more mentally than the other two?

"What do you think?" He asked Gabriel.

" I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I think we just need to watch him extra close.. he isn't going to be able to take care of himself as well as me and Balthazar."

Dean nodded making a mental note of this. " Go back and play with them for a while before dinner okay?"

Gabriel nodded and he trotted off quickly to where Cas and Balthazar seemed to be thouroghly inspecting a rock. Sam turned and looked at Dean quizically as he slowly walked over. Sam seemed perplexed and deep in thought when Dean finished telling him what Gabriel had said.

A few hours later the sun began to set. The angels had calmed down just a bit and were doing some 'investigating'. Dean was surpried at their stamina but didn't mind. He sat under a tree and waited for Sam to call them in for dinner. He watched as the sky turned deep shades of pink and orange as the setting sun shone brightly over the tree tops. He watched in fascination as Gabriels golden wings shimmered and danced in the light. Balthazar's wings reflected the lights, their silvery gray becoming a moral of glittering gold, pink and blue. He then glanced to the youngest of the group who held his wings high and arched around him as he pretended to be confronted by someone in their imaginary game. His black wings swallowed the light whole. No shimmering or glittering or reflecting of the light in any kind. Just pitch black feathers in the sunlight. Just then Sam called them in for dinner.

Dean chased after Balthazar and attached his sides sending him into a fit of giggles as they tore their way loudly into the house. Dean helped the giggling Balthazar get his wings through the slits of his jackets and take his shoes off as Gabriel helped Cas. They chased eachother through the house and up to the bathroom to wash their hands.

Dinner and bath time went pretty flawlessly to Sam and Dean's pleasure. There were a few setbacks like when Gabriel threw a hanful of spaghetti sauce at Balthazar who retaliated by dumping his milk on Gabriel's head. And also when Cas began to fuss about his wings getting wet during the bath.

Well, finally they had them dressed in pajamas and in front of the TV that was playing Monsters Inc. Dean had Cas in his lap and and was straightening out his drying feathers. Cas giggled at the movie which turned into a purr as Dean's fingers ran through his soft and fluffy wings.

As the movie was coming to an end Cas curled into Dean's chest as dean stretched out on the couch. The other two were still awake and keeping Sam and Bobby busy. Dean pulled Cas closer enjoying the heat the small Angel gave off. Cas closed his eyes and smiled sleepily as he nuzzled into Dean and drifted off to sleep. _Maybe I could get used to this._ Dean thought as he closed his eyes a small smile on his lips.


End file.
